1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for shutting off the flow of water through ductwork that closes air conditioning ductwork installed in a fixed structure, for example, when sea waves attack, thereby preventing seawater from intruding into a room.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air conditioning apparatus is disclosed that, in order to condition the air of each room in a fixed structure (hereinafter referred to as the “building”), supplies external air, received from an external air inlet, to the room through an inflow duct and discharges air, discharged from the room, to an outlet through an exhaust duct (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-19966).
In the case where the building equipped with the air conditioning apparatus is strong because it has a reinforced concrete structure or the like, even when the building is not swept away by sea waves in the event of the attack of the sea waves, seawater intrudes from the external air inlet or outlet, installed in the building, into the room via the inflow duct or exhaust duct, thus resulting in significant damage.